Roped Into Helping
by Alannada
Summary: Kagome's friends give her a birthday gift. Inuyasha finds himself helping.


A/N: This is the extended chapter of Barks collection under the same title. Hope you'll find it amusing.  
Have a nice April 1st!

* * *

 **Roped Into Helping**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a huge headache and some voices talking nearby. He groggily looked around and tried to sit up. Only then he realized that he couldn't move.

He was laying on his back in a small tent. He could see shadows of tree limbs and spots of sunlight indicating the tent was located in a forest, presumably the one behind the shrine. The tent was almost empty, there were only a few boxes and bottles in one corner. He had ropes tied around his ankles and wrists, they smelled of the shed where grandpa Higurashi was holding his stuff, so Inuyasha figured out he couldn't tear them because they were sacred or something. He had something like a balled cloth in his mouth and couldn't spit it out because there was another piece of cloth wrapped around his head to prevent this. But this wasn't the most disturbing thing.

The most disturbing thing was that besides the ropes and his beads he had nothing on. His robes were gone - his fire rat and hakama no where in sight. Even his fundoshi was missing. Tessaiga was not on his hip, too. A wide red and golden ribbon was wound around his hips, with a huge bow wrapped loosely around his most private part. Two puddles of whipped cream were on his chest, topped with two strawberries covering his nipples.

...Someone did this to him...

'Damn,' he struggled, but the bonds held him tight. He managed only to dislocate a strawberry which slid down his chest to rest in the center of his belly.

His head was aching and Inuyasha couldn't remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was him coming out of the well house to fetch Kagome and her friends approaching him and asking for help. They wanted him to help them with some stupid thing... Making dream come true or some other bullshit...? Like a birthday? Who celebrated birthdays, anyway?

He tried to listen to the voices, hoping to at least learn who was around the tent.

"Okay," he heard one of Kagome's friends whisper. "When she comes try to act cool, okay? She can't expect a thing."

"Uh-huh," replied another voice. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard a giggle. "I got a message from Ayumi, they're on their way."

'Damn it! They want to do something to Kagome!' Inuyasha resumed struggling, but the sacred rope held well. 'I knew it! She shouldn't tell them a thing! And especially not about the fucking jewel! Fuck it all!'

He had to get free and save the kind hearted wench before these three bitches do something to her and steal the jewel shards. One could think that Naraku's death would put an end to things like this, but the jewel was shattered again and there were new foes to defeat in order to complete it again. And it seemed some of them were lurking in the future, waiting for the right time to strike. And, unfortunately for the jewel shards hunters, this time came today.

He was in the middle of cursing himself for letting his guard down around the trio and letting them knock him unconscious. And now he couldn't protect Kagome. And there was no chance she could do it herself, she wouldn't suspect a trap. Suddenly all his cursing came to an abrupt halt when he heard Kagome's voice greeting the duo.

"Hi, guys! Why are we... Oh, are we having a sleepover? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, Kagome. Okay, we went you to put this on now," said one of the girls, two other giggled.

"You won't peek, right?" the second made sure.

"Promise," Kagome laughed. Inuyasha just closed his eyes. The stupid wench probably let them blindfold her. Because she would be more useless not seeing the trap.

Inuyasha wanted to howl when he saw the zipper of the tent entrance slide open.

.

Kagome and Ayumi were walking through the forest behind Kagome's house. The other girl was grinning and bouncing giddily.

"I can't wait!" she explained when Kagome asked her about it. "We planned everything, Yuka, Eri and I, but we had a certain someone help us. Without him nothing of this would be possible."

"Ah," Kagome smiled. 'So they asked Hojo for help in putting together the surprise party for my eighteen birthday? I hope he won't be there'z, I'm not in the right mood to see him and battle his clueless-ness,' she thought tiredly. "Will you tell me what the secret is?"

"Nope!" Soon they joined Yuka and Eri on a small meadow deep in the forest. Kagome spotted a tent big enough to fit four people behind them and she smiled with relief. It seemed the special gift was a sleepover in the forest with the trio - she could handle it. In the forest was one of her favorite places to sleep, after years of sleeping outside in the past. Still, it would be a little odd, without Inuyasha watching over her. Kagome shrugged when she was presented a blindfold to wrap around her head. It seemed the girls had everything planned, so there would be probably a lot of gaming and eating snacks, so she wouldn't have time to think about not having her hanyou protector around.

Actually, she felt a bit sad he was not there. She had hoped for him to come this morning and celebrate with her and her friends here. And now it was late afternoon and he was no where in sight. Kagome tied the cloth and shrugged, deciding to focus on spending quality time with her friends, not worrying about a hanyou probably sulking somewhere. She was going to go to the past the next day and she would just make sure to give him the biggest piece of the birthday cake. This should appease him. Who knew, he could even get so happy that he'd grab her and kiss - just like he had done when they had killed Naraku the last month. A girl can dream, right?

She stopped thinking about Inuyasha when her friends guided her to the tent and instructed her to get inside, count to ten and then remove the blindfold. They probably had a big cake prepared and Kagome was giggling with them when they practically pushed her in.

"I'm going, I'm going, don't push me!" she said as she crawled inside and moved to make room for whoever was going to enter after her. To her surprise she heard the zipper going back down.

"Eh, girls?"

"Okay, Kags, sweetie! It's all set!" called Ayumi. "We locked the tent and won't open it before we come back tomorrow morning!"

"Wh-what?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yeah. Hope you like strawberries!" Yuka giggled.

"Don't forget to use the protection we left you!" advised Eri happily. "It's in a blue box between the boxes with some food and drink!"

"Have fun and happy birthday, Kagome," they called together and then ran away. Only then Kagome thought about removing the stupid blindfold. What were they thinking? It wasn't nice to prank someone at their birthday!

When the blindfold fell to her lap Kagome kinda forgot about her friends and their antics.

Inuyasha glared and grumbled something behind his gag, his cheeks red like his missing clothes. As he struggled against his bonds the second strawberry finally slid down to join the first, leaving a trail of white whipped cream across his skin.

Kagome's eyes followed the descent of the fruit before they went a little more south and jumped up to his face. A dark blush covered her cheeks.

"Um... Hi, Inuyasha...?"

.

"Mmmh!" the hanyou struggled against his bonds again and Kagome wasted a second, just staring dumbly at the sight of muscles flexing under sun-kissed skin of his upper body. It was so new for her to see his torso and belly not covered in blood and injured, only now she could admire how beautiful her hanyou was. She was trying really hard not to move her gaze too far south. She felt her blush deepen when her eyes caught sight of the big bow, for some reasons the red was catching her attention more than it should. Silver hair were peeking from behind the bow, which was doing a poor job of concealing what was under it. Kagome wasn't surprised that the carpet seemed to match the drapes, she had seen a glimpse of it once or twice during their years of traveling together Still, she could feel her cheeks burning as she looked away. "Mmh!"

"Oh, here!" She swallowed thickly and very carefully moved over to him, her hand hovering above his body as she leaned in and grabbed one end of the cloth wrapped around his head. One tug and Inuyasha was free to spit out the gag.

"Stop staring, wench!" he barked out almost immediately. "Untie me! They can be back any time and I can't protect you like this!"

At his first demand Kagome turned sideways, fixing her gaze on the little pile of bottles and boxes in the other corner of the tent. She put both hands against her burning cheeks and tried to will her pounding heart to slow down. When Inuyasha spoke about her crazy friends she mutely shook her head. She was glad she could focus on something else, something that - she was sure of it - was going to appear in many of her fantasies. It was really hard not to think about the hanyou spread out in front of her.

"Oi, wench, are you okay?" concern was plain in his voice and Kagome dared to peek at him though her fingers. Ears pointed her way, brows knitted above gleaming eyes, nose twitching as if he was trying to scent what was wrong, lips parted slightly... "They didn't do anything to you?"

"Uh? No, no, they didn't." Kagome uttered, her voice shaking a little.

"Good. Then untie me and I can get us out of here," he demanded and Kagome tore her eyes from him to look above his head, where his wrists were tied by a rope adorned with pieces of paper bearing sacred signs. It explained why he was still tied, only a rope with sacred seals could hold a youkai. She thought about reaching up and undoing the tie, but then thought about it. Inuyasha looked like he was ready to bolt out and maim her friends before looking for his pants. At the thought of people seeing her hanyou running around naked she felt a rush of possessiveness and embarrassment. Maybe it was better to first explain stuff to him before he could run away for his hunt?

"You know, they didn't mean anything bad by this, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and rested her hand on his shoulder. The hanyou shivered and glanced up at her, scowling. "They don't want jewel shards or anything. They just wanted us to have good time. I mean like a couple..."

"They knocked me out, took my clothes, tied me up and now we're both trapped here, how is it not..." his eyes widened. "Have you been trapped like this with another man?! Is it what you do to celebrate birthdays?" he exclaimed, glaring at her as if it was all her idea.

"What?! No!" Kagome glared back, doing a pretty good impression of an irate hanyou. "They just thought that you're my boyfriend and thought I'd like to spend my birthday with you, you idiot!" With that said she turned away from him, lowering her head and fuming in annoyance.

As she shouted at him and turned away Inuyasha could smell her emotions switching from confused embarrassment and mild excitement to anger and hurt, mixed in with some melancholy and other, less prominent emotions. He felt guilty for making her feel like this and cursed his bonds for yet another reason - he couldn't sit up and hug her. At least all of this didn't mean they were in an immediate danger.

"Kagome..." he started, his voice much softer than before. He thought about what she said and her friends' assumption of their relationship. During his visits to this crazy time he had learned the meaning of the term she used. A boyfriend was like a future-mate. He closed his eyes for a minute, gathering his courage. Since the day of Naraku's death he had been trying to man up enough to talk to her. A task more difficult because it involved talking about feelings, not punching people in their gut. He'd much rather prefer the latter. He was pretty sure he was about to say something wrong and get sat. "I... I'm your boyfriend, am I not? I mean... You want me to be?"

.

Suddenly the miko's face was turned his way, eyes shining with unshed tears of anger. Inuyasha somehow managed not to look away, meeting her eyes with his own, trying to pour his uncertain hope for something more than friendship in his gaze. She had once told him she liked him as a hanyou, but it had been so long ago. They had never had enough time to actually sit and talk - there had always been some other place to go, another foe to kill, another quarrel about minor things to upset them both. Or just plainly their friends had destroyed the mood. Inuyasha had spent his time since Naraku's death thinking over how to talk to her. Maybe this whole situation was a good chance for a talk? Like - she couldn't bolt away, right? The bad thing was - nor could he... And he really would prefer to be dressed and free to move.

It was obvious that her friends assumed they were at some more advanced stage of their relationship and Inuyasha hoped dearly they could get there - maybe not right now, but pretty soon...? After all they thought him her boyfriend for years now...

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha when she heard his softly spoken words. Somehow his voice, always so gruff and rough, sounded gentle and purring. She could see his eyes gleaming with so many different emotions. 'Did he just...?'

"I... I'd like that," she heard herself practically whisper and saw the spark in his eye.

"Keh, then I am. Untie me?" she giggled when he first grinned cockily, then gave her a puppy glance. Kagome didn't miss the look in his eyes, the genuine joy and relief, mixed with something that made her heart flutter. She was pretty sure he was trying to change the subject when she heard him elaborate. "C'mon, wench, I love you and want to hold you. And... uh... Kagome? A-are you crying?! No crying!"

He was looking down his chest in horror, his eyes fixed on the top of black head of hair resting against his torso. Kagome's face was pressed in his body, her arms wrapped around his waist, but he could smell the salty odor of her tears. He could also sense the stuff on his front being squished and smeared over his skin, but he didn't really care.

"What did I say wrong this time?" he demanded. A few years ago such a confession wouldn't pass his lips, even now it was pretty hard to put his feelings in words, so he thought to use the smallest amount of them possible to describe what he felt. He even put them all together so she wouldn't have time to sit him. He hoped not to put his foot in his mouth this way - less words, less chance to say something wrong. But it seemed the outcome was the same - Kagome was crying. Had he been reading the signs wrong? Had she changed her mind about liking him? Dam, the wench was more confusing than the shows in the talking box sometimes! He was so focused on frantically trying to think about a solution to the situation that he almost missed her soft question.

"You mean it?"

"Look, if you don't feel this way about me, it's fine, I'm not... Just quit cryin'!" he exclaimed nervously, now regretting that he said anything. He was just a hanyou, maybe having a hanyou as a friend was okay to her, but having a hanyou mate was repulsing? He doubted she'd lay spread out across his body if she was repulsed by him. His mind ceased its frantic spinning when suddenly Kagome lifted her head and moved up to press her lips against his in a chaste, sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she whispered softly, her brown eyes shining with more wetness. "I've waited so long... This is the best birthday gift!"

She gave him a wide, happy smile, her expression unguarded, tears sparkling on her eyelashes. Inuyasha smiled up at her before licking his lips. 'Hm, whipped cream...?'

Only now he realized that the face of the miko was not only stained with happy tears, there was some of the cream smudged across her cheeks. With a smirk he lifted his head as much as he could and licked the cream off her chin, causing the girl to squeak and burst into giggles.

As she sat up Inuyasha couldn't help, but think that it all went fairly painless. Honestly, he had expected more drama, misunderstandings and screaming - on both sides. 'I guess we matured some during the years, despite what the monk says...' Years ago she'd probably sit him before he could explain himself or he'd insult her for having cream on her face or any other reason, just to cover up his own embarrassment.

"You have something on your face," Inuyasha informed gleefully. He supposed he was feeling so light because the whole tension of telling Kagome about his feelings was leaving his system. It appeared some tension was also leaving Kagome, because she giggled, wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and reached up to untie his wrists. She seemed to be relaxed and smelled of happiness.

Suddenly Inuyasha realized that the whipped cream got not only on her face - the front of her blue dress was stained, especially the area hovering right above his face and containing two mounds. The collar of the dress wasn't very deeply cut, but when she was leaning like this... The view and her scent was clouding his mind, causing a lot of blood to rush on an epic journey south.

Out of a sudden Inuyasha felt that his wrists weren't the thing that needed to be freed from a tightly wound binding the most. He groaned inwardly, trying to will himself to relax and not inhale too deeply, but after a minute or two he felt Kagome's hand resting against his shoulder. Her touch made him flinch.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" asked the miko worriedly, looking at the hanyou, who had his eyes squeezed shut. She blushed fiercely when she realized what exactly had been practically pushed in his face when she had been trying to loosen the ties on his wrists. The hanyou stubbornly refused to answer. but she could see the blush on his cheeks deepen.

And then she noticed that a certain red and golden bow was doing a poor job of covering something she most certainly shouldn't look at. Was it her imagination, or was it bigger than before...?

"Inuyasha..." she started slowly. "The rope on your wrists won't get loose. I'm afraid the girls tied the knot too tightly."

"What!?" Inuyasha practically squeaked and glared upwards, as if he could burn the rope with his fiery gaze.

"But... I can... I can try to remove the ri-ribbon..." she suggested, her voice shaking, her cheeks covered by lovely pink while she was trying to look anywhere but at him. Great, not only was he covered in smeared food and naked, now he felt at the same time horrified, embarrassed and excited about her suggestion. "You know... So it's comfortable...?" she finished with a nervous giggle and a shrug

He had hoped for their relationship to move smoothly forward, but had never imagined to have Kagome's lithe hands on his... parts... mere minutes after their mutual confession of love. On the other hand it seemed to be a good idea to remove the ribbon before it gets any tighter... He gulped inwardly - he wasn't sure he was ready for this. Those things should take time, right? Should he let her? Or brush her suggestion away and tell her to try to find something to undo or cut the rope? A part of him wanted to encourage her to do this.

Meanwhile Kagome was coaching herself. 'Come on, girl. You will see, he'll be relieved... And feel awkward... But it's fine, he's my boyfriend now, right? Come on, unpack your gift. Um, better not follow this logic... Kagome, try to be mature... Be professional. It's just a body part, it won't bite... Or cut...'

A highly inappropriate comparison to Tessaiga popped up in her mind and she couldn't stop herself from giggling. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"It even has some white hair around the hilt," the miko realized that she said it aloud and covered her face with her hands, utterly ashamed of her boldness. She shouldn't even look that way! And throw so Miroku-like comments!

"Keh, the monk said the same," she heard the hanyou's voice, full of amusement and embarrassment. The mention of Miroku only made her blush haarder and giggle nervously. "Hentai humans..."

"Hey! It isn't me who's getting excited here!"

When Inuyasha wrinkled his nose she realized how great mistake it was to say something like this right now, when he probably could smell her attraction to his physique. Swiftly, without thinking, she reached up and squeezed his nose/

"Oi!" he shook his head, trying to get free. "It's not my fault I can smell you!"

"Hmph!"

.

For a minute both were looking away.

"I'll look for something to cut the rope with," Kagome uttered and jumped to the pile of things like it could save her somehow. She found two different types of cookies, chips and some more food. There was also some beer and the blue box mentioned by her friends, containing condoms and a piece of paper with wishes of fun from the trio. She blushed, then glared at the red bow.

One of her friends tied this damn thing.

On her hanyou.

"K-Kagome...?" Inuyasha paled when he saw the dark glint in Kagome's eyes and where they were directed. His whole awkwardness and embarrassment melted away when fear gripped his heart. Kagome looked like she was about to go full youkai on him and he had no chance to protect himself. Luckily, the girl blinked and looked up hi body to meet his eyes.

"Which one of them tied the bow?" Inuyasha blushed as he heard the question.

"How can I know, I was unconscious!" he finally realized what her expression was - after all he had worn a similar one every time Kouga or that Hobo had been around her. His petite, pure miko was jealous. "I mean I could smell the thing, but it's too far from my nose, I can't pick any individual scent..." he added after a second, because her frown didn't disappear.

To be honest the thought that a trio of girls he barely knew had tied up and had undressed him was a bit more than disturbing. He shivered at the thought of an enemy attacking him when he couldn't even defend himself. Which made him once again curse his bonds and desire to be free even more.

"So, have something to cut the rope?" he asked. It was better to focus on this matter and not on anything else. He moved once more and tried to adjust his prone position and lay more comfortable.

Kagome blinked at him, then looked down to the pile of picked up a bottle of beer. It was made of glass and the miko guessed she could break it to get some glass shards that could cut the rope.

"I guess it might work," she put the bottle in one of the cloth bags before smashing it against the ground. She hoped the bag would prevent the beer from spilling on her and - more importantly - for the glass to fly around. It took her a few tries, but finally she had a glass tulip in her hand and a soaked bag left in a far corner of the tent.

She briefly thought about apologizing to her friends because she was sure the smell of beer was going to linger inside the tent, but it was their fault for tying Inuyasha up like this. Even if, in their opinion, a naked hanyou was a wonderful gift for the birthday that marked her as an adult. She set to work on the rope wrapped around his wrist, being careful not to injure him or herself on the sharp glass. Her thoughts wandered again to the fact that she was trapped in a tent with a naked handsome man she had loved since forever. She didn't think about taking advantage of his helpless position, but she hoped now they could explore together the life of a pair in a relationship. She felt a little hot when she thought that all her late night fantasies could come true now. As she was closer and closer to cut the rope she decided she was going to kiss the boy after completing the task.

Too bad that Inuyasha had different plans. The second he felt he was free the hanyou sat up swiftly, his back turned towards her.

"Inu-" Kagome saw pieces of red and gold fly to the side. Inuyasha's ears cocked back and she giggled because they twitched. The realization that he was not covered, even by a flimsy ribbon, made the blush return to her face. At least he saved her from the awkwardness of freeing him from this tie... Not that she'd not like to do it... "Oh."

.

The stench of beer was helping, but not much, Inuyasha still could smell the girl. And she smelled so good, so alluring! The first thing he did upon being released was to tear the damn ribbon off his body. He stared down at himself for a second, listening to all noises behind him. He should cover up. And find a cool stream, real quick. He was no animal to just jump at the one he desired. At least not before couring her properly. Without thinking he lifted his hand, fully intent on slashing his claws against the nearest wall.

"No!" Kagome jumped on his back and grabbed his wrist. "It's not our tent, we can't destroy it!"

"Lemme go, wench!" after a few moments of fighting Inuyasha realized that he was on top of her somehow, his ankles were still bound, but Kagome's knee was squeezed between his thighs. Judging by Kagome's deep blush she was aware of the fact that he was pressed against her body. He'd probably jump away from her, but she held his forelocks in a firm grip.

"Inuyasha," despite being embarrassed by the whole situation Kagome didn't intent to let go of her hanyou. There was no saying what he'd do to the tent if let loose. She decided that she could go with her plan and tugged on his hair, dragging his head don while lifting herself as much as she could to press her lips against his in a gentle, chaste kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the touch of her mouth, but then they closed as the hanyou reclined himself on an elbow and kissed his miko back. His head was spinning from the mere knowledge it was Kagome who kissed him first, that she wanted to kiss him, a lowly hanyou. And judging by the scent he could smell kissing wasn't the only thing she wanted to do.

.

He traced the outline of her mouth with his tongue and kissed her again, his free hand finding its way to rest against her side. He could feel her smile before she parted her lips and let him inside her mouth. Her fists relaxed and then he felt her fingers brush through his mane to grab it at the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer to her. He could feel the tip of her tongue tracing his fangs and he assaulted her mouth with all his passion, humming in pleasure.

Kagome had always thought her first real kiss would be a romantic, chaste one. With flowers, chocolates, sunset in the background. But as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck she decided she didn't mind. Perfect first kisses were good for some cheesy Mary Sues, she preferred this much more. Her beloved hanyou was switching between passionate kisses, playful nips and licks, as always focusing his whole being on what he was doing. She could sense his hand rubbing up and down her side and instinctively wrapped her legs around his thigh, causing them both to gasp in surprise.

"K-Kagome..." she shyly looked up to see Inuyasha's darkened eyes looking down at her with intense desire and love, his ears trained on her. "I... We should stop."

"Do you want to?" she asked. The hanyou shook his head. "Neither do I."

"But.." he licked his lips, looking at her with longing. "I wanted to court you properly... And you deserve for our first time to be not on the ground in a forest."

"Silly hanyou, I love you, I don't mind," she reached up to cup his cheek with her palm. He leaned into her touch but then chuckled darkly. She wasn't sure what made him produce such a noise, but it was pleasant and she liked how the glint in his eye made her stomach full of butterflies.

"Silly human, when I get started you won't be able to walk the next day. Believe me, you want something thick and soft between yourself and the ground." The effect of this bold statement was ruined a little by a dark red color of his face.

Kagome blushed at this Miroku-like statement and tweaked his ear.

"You spend too much time with Miroku," she scolded him playfully and got a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Alright, let me up, I'll cut the rope on your ankles and we'll figure out how to get out of here without damaging the tent... Then we can talk about this courting thing of yours."

Inuyasha sat up slowly and let her free.

.

She felt a bit disappointed, but at the same time she could understand Inuyasha. For him it was a foreign environment, he probably felt trapped and anxious. And - her cheeks turned pink - he wanted them both to be comfortable. And to be honest she'd really like for their intimacy to grow with time, the dating idea seemed to be a good plan. They knew each other for years, but not as a couple. The miko didn't dare to look up at him and focused on untying his legs. When she achieved her goal she turned to the pile of things to dig through it because she could remember seeing something red under all the potato chips.

"Aha!" she exclaimed when a minute later she pulled from the pile a familiar-looking pair of hakama. The piece of clothing was promptly snatched from her grasp and when she looked back Inuyasha was already putting his legs in them. Blushing she returned to her task, hoping to see Tessaiga's sheath. "We can get out of here soon," She 'eep'ed when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a twitching nose press against the side of her neck.

"Wait a minute. We have a thing to do first..."

.

The tent was basked in soft morning light. Three young women, like three skittish roe deers, stepped out from behind the trees and walked closer to the tent.

"Do you think they did it?" wondered Eri. All three of them giggled.

"I hope they did, after all the work we did for them!" Yuka said firmly, a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Do you think they're asleep there?" asked Ayumi anxiously. "I wouldn't want to sneak upon them..."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll just wake them up by tapping on the tent," Yuka said and did just that. They heard no sounds from inside the tent. Eri knelt by the entrance and gasped, picking up a piece of twisted metal which had been once the lock keeping the tent closed. Yuka knelt beside her and unzipped the tent, looking inside.

The air smelled of beer. There were two squished strawberries on a blanket and a pool of beer around a bag in a corner. A pile of empty chips' bags was in another corner. There was no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.

"Um, girls..." started Ayumi, who wasn't looking inside, but standing behind them. She had her back turned on them, looking at a couple who emerged from the forest. The male had a massive sword resting on his shoulder while the female had a bow an arrow in her hands.

"Look!" Eri pointed to a pile of rope and ribbon fragments and giggled. "It looks like she was really eager to unwrap her gift!" They exchanged gleeful glances.

"Do you think he was still asleep when she came in?" Yuka mused. "Or did she wake him up?"

"Hehe, I bet she woke him up good if he was still asleep," Eri giggled.

"G-girls..." Ayumi tried again, looking at the couple as they stood a few paces away.

Inuyasha growled loudly and got all three girls' attention. He smirked and turned his head a little to look at the girl at his side.

"Let's talk about knocking out and undressing other people's boyfriends," said Kagome with an expression matching Inuyasha's vile youkai grin.

A/N: I'm not sure if I should feel ashamed for writing and posting this or giggle cuz this certainly unexpected plot. I guess I'll do both.  
Anyway - was it good? Was it bad? Do you want my address to burn my house to the ground?


End file.
